Mustache
by TamTikitigo
Summary: Sokka always thought that fire benders were pretty gosh darn evil. So what on earth is he supposed to do when this sweet but completely crazy fire bending girl tries to confess her love to him? SokkaxTy Lee
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first ever Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic. It's Sokka/Ty Lee, and honestly, I'm not sure if it will be any good. I'm actually really nervous about what people will think about this. I pray to god you all enjoy it! I worked hard on it, I promise!

Sokka was in quite a predicament. The day had started off normal, with Toph being arrogant about her earth bending skills and Katara being arrogant about her water bending skills and Aang being arrogant about his air bending skills. While the three benders were being arrogant about their skills, Sokka was being arrogant about the fact that he was sarcastic and witty. This was always how the days started, and it was usually how the days ended. During the day, the four of them were attacked by the trio of fire nation girls. This didn't happen every day, but it certainly wasn't uncommon.

What _was _umcommon was the fact that the acrobat Sokka was fighting was unusually easy to fight. Sokka made punches at her, but she didn't try to block them, she just giggled. Sokka stopped trying to fight her, and paused for a moment. _'This girl is completely out of it,' _he thought to himself as the girl began spinning around in circles while singing. The next thing he knew the girl had tripped over a rock, grabbed onto Sokka's shirt and fell into a ditch, bringing Sokka with her.

Sokka felt like every bone in his body had cracked, even though only his ankle seemed to be harmed. The girl across from him pointed at his ankle and screamed "it's growing!" Sokka looked at his ankle. It was pretty safe to say his ankle was _not _growing. It was a little swollen, but it was not growing. Sokka stared at the girl, back at his ankle, and stared back at her again. He had a feeling they won't be getting out of this ditch for a long time. Might as well be friendly?

"Well, I guess first things first, what's your name?" Sokka asked the mysterious girl.

"Ty Lee at your service madam! Except I'm not really at your service, I'm just stuck here in this hole with you until my buddies get me out! Except I don't really like Azura, she's a crazy sadistic bitch who likes fire way too much. Oh my gosh, don't tell her I said that! She'll kill me! Wow, I'm so high, please excuse me, because I have absolutely no control over what I'm saying. It's fun actually, because things are popping into my head and then the go woosh out of my mouth! Like a monkey! Except that doesn't make any sense either. I don't make sense because I'm soooo high. Wow, red and blue flying bisons are in the air, look! I hope they don't poop on us like birds sometimes do, because their terds would be ten times bigger than bird terds," Ty Lee told Sokka while twirling with her braid.

"Er... well first of all, I'm not a madam, second of all, there are no flying bisons in the air. And third... when did you find the time to get high?" Sokka asked her awkwardly as she began making bird noises. He felt a little better about the situation, considering he was attempting to be a good person and having a conversation. Then it hit him: he's trapped with a fire bender who normally would want to kill him. Now that she's completely out of her mind, Sokka could easily knock her unconscious. Or, if he was feeling particularly cruel, he could probably just kill her. Sokka had seriously considered doing one of those two things, but unfortunately for Sokka, he had a conscience.

'_Besides, this girl is down right adorable while tripping out.' _Sokka thought to himself as Ty Lee sang a song about dumplings. _'In fact, she's down right adorable any time she wasn't trying to kill me... Woah there Sokka, she's the enemy. If you fall for the enemy, that would be really cliche, along with horribly complicated and overly dramatic.'_

"Oh my gosh, your mustache crawls to the west!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she pointed at Sokka dramatically.

"Uh... Oh, oh no! Yours is too!" He exclaimed as he mimicked Ty Lee's dramatic hand gestures. Well, if Sokka wasn't going to take advantage of the situation by defeating Ty Lee unfairly, he had to at least have a little fun. Ty Lee gasped.

"Noooo, I love that mustache and I was sooo looking forward to having a mustache!" And, much to Sokka's surprise, she began crying. Sokka was shocked; he expected a crying Ty Lee to resemble an erupting volcano, but it was completely the opposite. Silent tears began to run down her face. Her lip began to quiver, and her eyes were wide with what looked like terror. She bit her lip, and let out a few soft sobs, and hugged her knees as tight as she could. What depressed Sokka the most was the fact she looked so lost and alone. He forgot completely about the fact she was crying over a mustache that doesn't exist, and began feeling utterly sorry for her, and sorry that he had messed with her head.

'_Damn conscience,' _he thought as he began patting Ty Lee on the back. Ty Lee returned this gesture by very quickly and forcefully wrapping her arms around him and crying softly into his neck. This caused Sokka to turn a deep shade of red.

"You think I'm stupid for wanting my mustache back, don't you? You think I'm stupid just like Azula does! I know you do because the man on your ponytail was laughing at me and calling me stupid earlier, I just ignored him because he was ugly. But you're really pretty, but it's like when boys are pretty, so it's not when boys look like girls, it's like when boys are really pretty. Except you're not pretty like a girl, you're just pretty. Except not –"

"It's okay, I think I understand what you mean," Sokka told her while patting her on the head. He wasn't quite sure if he should hug back or just sit there; girls didn't often hug him this tightly.

"It's just that I really love that mustache! Usually mustaches are stupid, but that one was really smart and knew math and it knew your name! I was going to ask it what your name was but now that it's gone I can't!"

"Well, my name's Sokka." Ty Lee stopped hugging Sokka and looked him straight in the eyes.

"That sounds like Socks. I like it. You know you had a really nice mustache too," She told him quietly.

"Did I?" Sokka replied softly, trying his hardest not to laugh or do anything to upset her.

"Yep. It really likes poetry. It was so pretty too! It was really shiny and bright green, like your eyes," she told him while staring dreamily into Sokka's eyes.

'_If only my eyes really were bright green. Then I could be flattered by her staring dreamily into my eyes.' _Sokka thought sadly.

"So, what was my mustache like? Was it smart too?" Sokka asked her while giving her a half smile. Ty Lee giggled and began hugging him again.

"Mustache's don't have brains, what are you, high?" She asked, still hugging Sokka and giggling like a maniac. Sokka sighed, and got up the courage to wrap his arms round Ty Lee's waist.

"Wow you're pretty." Ty Lee said dreamily. "You're like my guardian angel, except can boys be angels? Well you're an angel I decided. You look like one, with your big wings and your white hair and your bright green shiny eyes that are now blue. I love you Socks," She said as she held Sokka tighter. If it was even possible, Sokka's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

'_I wonder how she'd react if I kissed her...' _Sokka thought to himself as he drew Ty Lee away from him and stared into her shocking grey eyes.

"Well, are you sure you can say you love me? You don't even know me. I mean, you're high, remember? I don't even have wings or white hair," Sokka told her. _'Damn conscience,' _he thought to himself bitterly. Ty Lee began twirling her thumbs and avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry I said I loved you, because you're right, I don't know you, it's just the drugs lying to me. I guess I wouldn't know what love really is since nobody loves me anymore. Daddy hates me for joining the circus and I don't even know mommy and my circus friends hate me for abandoning them to join Azula. And Azula hasn't loved me since we were kiddies and she used to tell me that I was like her sister and I never had a sister so I was so happy. But now she's just using me and she thinks I'm stupid anyway. And, and Mai thinks I'm annoying so she hates me but I just want Mai to be happy since she's so depressed all the time and I just wish that Mai could be happy because I love her so much and if she ever killed herself like my mommy did then it'd be like losing a sister and I don't want to lose my sisters! and you think I'm stupid too for being high and I just want to...to..." Ty Lee began crying. Again. Now, Sokka's heart had ached for Ty Lee when she was crying about losing her mustache. It was absolutely unbearable to watch poor little Ty Lee cry because nobody loved her.

"I don't think you're stupid, Ty Lee," Sokka said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe getting high right before going into battle was a stupid thing to do, but I'm sure you're a smart girl."

"Whatever Socks, you don't know me!" Ty Lee told him angrily. She then gasped, and began hugging Sokka again, pleading to him for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Socks I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be mean to you! You've been the nicest person to me ever since I joined Azula, please don't hate me, please don't hate me!"

"Woah woah, calm down, I don't hate you," Sokka said frantically. "How could I hate you, you haven't even done anything to me. Wait, wait... you have. You've tried to kill me before," Sokka said awkwardly. He knew it was no use lying to Ty Lee, since she'd probably see right through it.

"But I can't hate you since you're too damn pretty," Sokka finished. Ty Lee blushed and smiled at him bashfully.

"No one's ever called me pretty before," she said while giggling to herself. Sokka couldn't believe her.

"Really?"

"That's what I said."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. You're the first person to call me pretty since forever and ever and ever. And you know what," Ty Lee said softly, leaning closer to Sokka.

"What?" Sokka responded, also leaning in closer to Ty Lee.

"I don't want to be high anymore," she said sadly. She then rested her head on Sokka's shoulder. Sokka couldn't help but feel disappointed by her anti climatic statement. "It was okay at the beginning, but now I've experienced it and I just want to talk to you while being sober. Well, not sober, but you know what I mean. And now it's getting really scary, because there are people here and they're bleeding out of their eyes and it's really gross! Ew, I just want to pick up a rag and clean them, because I don't like blood. I see it sometimes, but I don't like it. Do you like blood?" She asked Sokka.

"Er, not really," Sokka responded. Ty Lee giggled.

"Good. You know, it was sooo cool when I was fighting though, because everything looked sooo crazy! There were so many colors and it was so happy, but now I'm down here in this hole of evil and I don't like it. I'm glad I'm with you though, because if I was with Azula she'd beat me up for being high, and Mai would be all angsty."

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to be friends with an angsty kid, it kind of sucks. I am absolutely awful at dealing with angst," Sokka told her.

"Me too! I mean, I can't even take care of angst when I'm normal, how would I take care of it when I'm high?" Ty Lee asked.

"You wouldn't. You'd just make the other person feel worse. This is why it's a good thing you're trapped here with me. I'm very comical, and I'm good at befriending people when they're high!"

"Yes, you are! You look funny too," Ty Lee giggled.

"Wait, I thought you said I looked like an angel!" Sokka whined.

"Yeah, but I was high."

"So you're not high anymore?" Sokka asked. Ty Lee considered this, and was silent for a few moments.

"I'm in my down phase. Three hours up, six hours down. I reached my peak during the fight, and now I'm feeling... mellow," and at that, Ty Lee fell asleep. Well, now Sokka was trapped with an adorable girl who had no control over her thoughts asleep on his shoulder.

'Poor baby,' he thought to himself sarcastically.

Yeah, I'm only continuing this if at least five people want me to. I still can't decide if I'm proud of this or not. The thing is, I was so determined to make an Avatar fanfic that I worked way to hard. I honestly can't decide if I like this or not. Ugh, I feel like it's too long and stupid! I love the pairing though, I just think that Sokka and Ty Lee would be adorable together. I also love Sokka Yue, and I really want to make a oneshot for them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that maybe this was a bit refreshing from all the Zutara and Kataang pairings? Not that I dislike them, it's just that they're everywhere! Okay, end of my rant.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Gasp! What's this? TamTikitigo updating her fanfiction? Yes yes, it's true. Sorry I'm updating like, two months after I posted this. School started, and I'm in Marching Band, school play, AND debate. Yes, you don't care about my personal life, on with the story.

_Begin Chapter_

"Ty Lee. Ty Lee, wake up!"

"Socks? Is that you?"

"Socks? Who's Socks? It's me, Mai." Ty Lee opened her eyes to find that she was in her room, with Mai standing over her. No mustache's, no flying bisons, no Sokka.

"Wait, what?" Ty Lee sprung up out her bed quickly.

"Good god, do you _ever _just stand still? Even in your sleep you twist around as if you were being possessed, do you know that?" Mai told her, folding her arms around her chest and speaking in that same dry tone of voice.

"Wait wait wait, where's Socks? How did I get out of that ditch? Why am I back in my room?" Ty Lee asked feverishly, grabbing Mai by the shoulders and shaking her furiously. Mai simply glared at Ty Lee and plucked her hands away from her arms cooly.

"The blind girl earthbended you and that boy out of the ditch. You're lucky I got there before she was able to smash you to bits."

"Hey, you rhymed!"

"Oh god Ty Lee focus! Look, basically what happened is Azula and I had to carry you back here while the rest of them got away. Again. I _would _be mad at you if them getting away wasn't the norm. But it is. Now it's _my_ turn to ask _you_ a question. Where on earth did you find the time to get high, and _what _did you get high on?" Ty Lee giggled nervously, and began fidgeting.

"Well, uh, remember that cactus juice that I got the last time we were in the desert?" Ty Lee asked softly.

"The cactus juice Azula and I told you to throw out?"

"Yeah, that's probably the same cactus juice that I'm talking about. Well, the thing is, I thought that we were going to have a lot of free time, since there was no sign of the Avatar, so I drank some. But then, Azula was all 'oh we've spotted the Avatar!' and I was like 'oh crap,' and then I started tripping out while fighting and then I fell into the ditch with Socks. So... is Azula mad at me?" Ty Lee asked Mai timidly. Mai raised an eyebrow at Ty Lee.

"Yeah, maybe you should pretend to be sleeping for a while or something. She kind of wants to kill you." When Ty Lee heard this, she began to get teary. She sat back down on her bed, and buried her hands in her face. Mai let out an exasperated sigh.

"Not literally! She might throw some blue fire at you but come on, she won't kill you!" This didn't help Ty Lee stop crying, and she continued to whimper away. Mai sighed, and sat down next to Ty Lee.

"What's wrong? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Mai asked while patting Ty Lee on the back. Ty Lee wiped her eyes, and curled her knees up to her chest.

"It's just that, I met someone while I was down in that ditch."

"Yeah, I figured. There _were _only two people down there." Mai said. Ty Lee gasped.

"Who?" She asked excitedly.

"You and that boy, stupid!"

"Oh yeah."

"What happened?" Mai asked her. Ty Lee shrugged.

"We talked, and we got to know each other, and he was so nice to me and he was so beautiful, and I think I fell in love with him." Mai wasn't really a sentimental kind of girl, so of course she had to scoff at what Ty Lee said.

"Well, no offense Ty Lee, but you were tripping balls the whole time you were down there." Mai said.

"What's your point?" Ty Lee asked sweetly. There was a brief silence, as if Mai was really trying to decide wether she should seriously answer or just give up.

"My _point _is, you were high. You had no idea what was going on. Even if you _did, _how well do you know this kid other than the time you guys spent in that ditch? Do you even know his _name?" _Mai asked.

"I _do _know his name! His name is Sokka! But I like to call him Socks, and there is nothing you can do about it! So you lose!" Ty Lee yelled, while poking Mai's shoulder furiously. Mai was about to respond, when Azula came bursting through the door.

"_You!" _

"Uh oh..."

"I still don't get why you didn't just kill her when you had the chance!" Toph said angrily, pointing at Sokka.

"What was I supposed to do? The poor girl was out of her mind, that wouldn't be fair!" Sokka replied defensively. Aang and Katara gave each other looks, both wondering when the two of them were going to shut up.

"Not _fair? _Are you a warrior or _what? _Are warriors fair! No! Warriors defeat people, and what you did was _lame! _What you did was... It was down right feminine! You _bonded _with some twinkle toes dancer lady, probably over makeup and shoes and... and dolls!" Toph yelled, clenching her fists furiously.

"Hey, we did _not _talk about shoes!" Sokka said triumphantly. When he received blank stares from the rest of the group, he finished quickly with "we didn't talk about dolls or makeup either!"

"In Sokka's defense, she was no twinkle toes. That girl is dangerous when she's not – well..."

"High?" Sokka suggested to Katara.

"Uh, yes."

"But the _point _is, she _was _high! You could have smashed her! You could have defeated her, and we could have one less enemy to worry about! Way to go Sokka, way to go," Toph said.

"You know what kid, I don't think you really understand what being a warrior is all about. It's not just about defeating enemies, it's about honor, and trust, and... well, noble stuff like that! So... uh... I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, actually," Sokka confessed.

"Guys, can you just give it a rest?" Aang asked tiredly. "We got away from them, and that's what matters, right?"

"Wrong, twinkle toes. They're _still_ going to be on our path." Toph told him. Aang considered this for a moment, and then smiled brightly, as if a lightbulb had turned on right above his head.

"Well, maybe this means that Ty Lee will be less likely to try to attack us," Aang said. "Maybe she'll be too smitten by Sokka to even attempt to fight! This could be an advantage!" Everyone considered this for a moment.

"You've got a point, Aang." Katara said thoughtfully. Toph considered this for a moment, and nodded her head.

"True, I suppose this could be an advantage. Hey, while we're at it Aang, why don't _you _seduce Azula and Katara can seduce that other chick," she said in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Hey!" Katara yelled crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, did you want Azula?" Toph asked, smirking at Katara. Katara simply rolled her eyes and refused to look at Toph.

"I was just looking on the bright side of this," Aang said defensively. Sokka sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was all too much for him. Just a few hours ago he was canoodling with Ty Lee, and now he was on the flying bison with three different people engaging in a bickering match.

"Guys, can we just go to sleep?" He asked tiredly. Toph shot him a glare, but before she could say anything, Sokka interrupted her.

"Look Toph, I _know _you're angry. I suppose you have a right to be angry, but leave me alone for now, okay?" Toph's face softened a little, and she folded her arms and refused to look at Sokka. Aang and Katara exchanged worried looks, and for the rest of the night Sokka was left alone.

_End Chapter_

A/N I know, I know, still no Sokka making out with Ty Lee. It's coming! I promise!


End file.
